


【士海】乐土

by Miss_Icebear



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Icebear/pseuds/Miss_Icebear
Summary: 半架空设定，黑道花心首领×情报部门纯情警员，时间节点在2012年。
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. 仓库

让一个警察去偷窃，未免强人所难。如果是为了某个特别的目的，勉强还是可以接受。

凌晨两点，戴着鸭舌帽的年轻男人在夜色掩护下，咬着手电筒翻过了围墙。“乐土”的重要据点建于某个大富豪的私人庄园之中。周遭一片沉寂，只偶尔有巡逻的队伍经过。

地图上显示档案存放的位置是庄园东部的一间仓库，张牙舞爪的树枝下，四米高的建筑像是一头蛰伏的怪物。海东小心地撬开房门上的锁。

远处传来巡逻队的声音，警员，或者说是小偷不动声色地将纤瘦的身形掩藏在房门与墙之间直角的凹陷处，脚步声远去了。

带着斑驳锈迹的铁门“吱呀”一声打开，像是体积庞然的怪物张大了嘴。海东关上门，拿着手电筒向里面走去。暖黄的灯光照在一个又一个连续排列、被尘埃和蛛网占据的档案架上，在灰白的水泥地面落下昏暗的投影。

空气里弥漫着某种莫名的甜香气息，像是用塑料瓶装的劣质香水被打翻在地上，又像是熟透的水果腐烂的气息。初秋的夜晚带着些许凉意，室内却有一种暖烘烘的感觉，从脚底直升头顶。而光线尚未照到的漆黑角落里传来微弱的“咝咝”声响，或许是排风扇在运作。

电筒闪了两下，忽然熄灭了。

“别开玩笑了，居然挑在这种时候短路。”海东小声地抱怨。习惯了光线的眼睛忽然陷入黑暗，有种强烈的不适感。拧开电筒后，从里面传来刺鼻的焦糊味道，果然短路了。

背包里应该还有备用电池。海东将包放在地上，在里面翻找起来。

“……海东大树，对吧？”身后忽然传来一个陌生男人的声音，海东下意识用枪对准声音的来源。

“不用那么紧张。”就算听到子弹上膛的声音，男人的语气听上去依旧是若无其事的轻松，“我不是‘乐土’的人。”

“你是谁？为什么会知道我的名字？”海东稍稍放松了一些，语气依旧严厉。

“我叫门矢士。两周前在‘乐土’的酒会上见到过你。听到声音就认出来了。不过那个时候你喝醉了，不记得我也很正常。”

酒会？不知道是出于空气不流通还是什么缘故，在仓库里，海东觉得自己思考的速度似乎也迟了一拍，好一会儿，才逐渐理清记忆的思绪。

啊，想起来了，为了找到近年来风头正盛的、名为“乐土”的宗教团体的犯罪证据，他和几名同事潜入了对方举办的酒会。“乐土”背后有大财阀支持，参与酒会的客人多是社会名流。他的后辈，黑崎怜治，恰好是某个大家族的少爷，这才顺利拿到了酒会的入场券……

至于后来发生的内容，就像糊成一团的梦境，怎么也想不清楚了。海东对自称门矢士的男人毫无印象。或许正如男人说的那样，自己当时喝醉了吧。酒会过后的几天，感觉慎和春香看他的眼神不太对劲。怜治也好不到哪里去，用一种奇怪中掺杂着同情和忧郁的眼神注视着他向来尊敬的前辈……

“Diend，过来帮我一个忙。”士用他在情报部门的代号叫他。海东犹豫着要不要装好电池再过去。

“你对自己的搏击技巧不自信吗？”男人故意激他。要是在往常，海东肯定不会中他的圈套。可是空气中若有若无的奇异气息似乎有一种让人头昏脑涨的能力，海东在黑暗中径直走了过去。

“我被“乐土”的家伙抓住了，现在手脚都被绳子捆着。能麻烦你帮我解开吗？”士的语气听上去有些无奈，平日高高在上的他，并不习惯求人。

“为什么要听你的？”海东反问道。在这里待得久了，他的眼睛也逐渐适应了漆黑的环境，室内唯一的微弱光线从接近天花板的一扇很高的窗户传来，让他能稍微辨别出坐在地上的人形轮廓，但对方的面容，却隐没在黑暗里，怎么也看不清了。

“俗话说，敌人的敌人就是同伴嘛。而且我对这一块比你更熟些，说不定能更快帮你找到需要的东西。”

海东回忆了一下方才看到的档案架，虽然是按照“A—Z”的字母顺序排列的，但卷帙浩繁，要找到自己需要的资料估计得花上不少的时间。如果能有人帮忙的话确实不错。

在士的附近，甜香的气息变得更为浓郁，之前听到的噪声也增大了，或许不是排风扇，而是有什么机械装置在附近。

士身上捆着的是结实牢固的伞兵绳，海东费了好大的工夫才把绳结解开。

真是糟糕，看来用来寻找资料的时间又减少了。早知道绳结这么难解，应该直接用随身携带的军用匕首割开的。虽然他暂时不想过早暴露自己带着冷兵器的事实。

“你还真是磨蹭啊。”士抱怨道，似乎在某个装置上踢了一下，噪音消失了，刹那间仓库变得格外安静，“我都快要被你摸得硬了。”

哈？这个人在说什么疯话。一开始海东还以为对方是在开玩笑，接下来的发展完全出乎意料。

几乎是在他拔枪的瞬间，手枪就被踢到了很远的位置。一双手从后方将他环住，海东的后背撞在温热而结实的胸膛上。

“放开我，你这个变态！”海东用力挣扎起来，感觉到男人灼热而坚硬的性器正隔着裤子抵在自己的身上。就算他已用尽全力，对方的力气却出乎其料地大，一时竟难以挣脱。

“抱歉，利用了你。这里的空气有性瘾作用，不做的话，我们都得死在这儿。”男人在他耳边小声说道。不知为何，当对方呼吸的气息触到耳廓时，向来镇静的海东也莫名有些脸热心跳。

部门事务繁忙，海东平日里禁欲得久了，连自慰都很少做过。虽说进入仓库后确实感到了与往常不同的灼热感，但完全没有往这方面的情况考虑过。男人挑明了以后，才觉得身体像是发烧一样，有种开始蒸腾的感觉。

虽然如此，他也没必要听凭男人摆布，如果这种时候给身后的家伙一个肘击，然后再……

“别乱动，不然我可不能保证我会干什么。”男人笑着说，暧昧地拍了拍海东的脸，将手伸入衬衣下摆揉捏起他的乳珠，“都是男人，没有什么好吃亏的。”

“唔……嗯……你给我去死……”明明是毫无生理功能的部位，在药效发作的情况时，被抚摸的时候却似有电流窜过，年轻警员气得几乎颤抖起来。明明是骂人的话语，夹杂在呻吟之中，反倒更激起人的情欲。

“Diend，在淫荡这方面，你说不定是个天才……”士在海东的耳边低语道，将手伸进海东的内裤，果不其然，里面已经变得湿漉漉的。士觉得热流从自己的下腹涌起，没忍住在对方后颈上咬了一口。

“唔……住手……放开我”海东从腰带中抽出藏着的匕首，从身侧朝士刺去。士忽然握住他发烫的阴茎动作起来。匕首歪斜着掉在了地上，发出清脆的声响。

“就你这样，还算是‘十四’手下的王牌？”士用言语激他，恶趣味地将阴茎前端分泌的液体抹在了他的脸上。

海东拼命咬住嘴唇，努力不让动情的呻吟从其中溢出。

“想叫就叫吧，这边隔音效果比你想象的好，就算你喊出来外面的人也不一定听见。”士用手指撬开警员的嘴唇，令人心驰荡漾的声音一下子涌了出来。士听到后差点直接缴械。

或许还是让这家伙不要叫出来比较好，士不由想。要是在这里过度压制自己的欲望，出去后说不定还得留下疲软的病根。

“我说Diend，你该不会还没跟别人做过吧？”如果之前没有过性经验的话，受到这种类型性致幻剂的影响确实会更大些，海东此刻的表现也就有了解释。士不由觉得有些可惜，和情场老手来一段露水姻缘，和给一个未经人事的小处男开苞，到底还是有本质的区别的。后者往往会带来意想不到的麻烦，他也不会轻易尝试。

“哈……嗯……你以为谁都跟你一样……是个好色之徒吗？”要是说有什么比被人从身后侵犯更糟糕的话，那就是通过呼吸进入体内的气体药效发作得更加厉害了。要是士没有在身后托着他的腰，他几乎就要因为腿软摔倒在地上了。仅存的理性在汹涌的情欲中艰难地飘摇，告诫自己要尽快脱离现在的境地。

自己该不会在那时的酒会上得罪了这家伙吧，所以这个混蛋才挑着这个时候报复他？不过就凭这家伙恶劣的性格，就算当初真的吵起来也一定不是自己的错。

漆黑的环境里，士无法看到海东，只好像盲人一样用手指拓印出对方身体的每一寸部位。他习惯摄影，手指也的确比常人更为敏感些。

眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，记得在酒会上偶遇的海东有着一张可爱的脸，这也是此刻自己能肆无忌惮调戏对方的原因。从喉结里发出的声音让他能在黑暗中认出对方来。接着是锁骨，被自己不小心咬了一口，要是在光线下的话应该有一个红印。胸部因为过度的抚摸有些发胀，腰腹处的线条非常漂亮。明明对方体型纤细，精瘦的肌肉下似乎却蕴含着不可思议的爆发力。

士带着薄茧的手指在年轻警员柔软的大腿内侧反复摩蹭。

明明被抚摸的只是大腿内侧，海东却觉得阴茎肿胀到疼痛起来。就算士说曾经见过他，他也完全记不起对方的模样。对他来说，在身后狎昵地侵犯他的完全就是一个陌生的男人。虽然对方的声音听起来还算年轻，身体也算得上强壮结实，就凭现在那下流的举止来看，很有可能生着一副猥琐的面容。

奇怪的是，在无力反抗的痛苦之余，海东竟感到一种难以抑制的兴奋，或许正如士所说的，他的本性里就有着淫荡下贱的一面，在极度恶劣的情况下被激发出来。

士将手指移开后，海东甚至感到了空虚。紧接着，他察觉到有硬物抵在自己褪下裤子的腿间。

“你要干什么？”海东皱眉道，理智在一瞬间战胜了情欲。

“别动，要不我真的会强暴你。”男人笑着说，将巨物夹在海东的大腿中间磨蹭，“麻烦你把腿夹紧些。”

“唔……放开……”勃起的性器被士握住后，海东再次溢出了呻吟，“等……等出去后……我一定……杀了你……”

“行，出去后随你怎么着。”士在海东的腿间抽插起来，“不过请你记住，你和我有着共同的敌人，我们甚至算得上是同伴。”

“嗯……谁跟你……啊……是同伴啊……”海东的声音不自觉带上了微弱的哭腔。

士加快了抽插的速度，在海东的腿间留下白浊，与此同时，海东也射在了士的手上。

“不会吧，又没真的做，有什么好哭的。”听到年轻警员在黑暗中抽泣的声音，士惊讶道。用没有被弄脏的手擦了擦海东的脸。

虽然仍有些腿软，在性欲得到发泄后，海东似乎从药效中得到了些许自由，用尽全力朝士挥出了一拳。

士躲开了，顺便扶了海东一把，让他不至于因为惯性摔在地上。

“好凶。”士打趣道，“虽然不知道你未来的恋人会是谁，我由衷同情那个家伙。”

话虽那么说，想到被自己抚摸时海东发出的销魂呻吟，士又不由对那个还没出现的家伙生起隐约嫉妒来。

人果然是矛盾的动物。

海东没有急着收拾士，无论如何，他并没有忘记此行的目的。在黑暗中摸索到背包的位置，匆匆给手电换上电池，寻找起自己需要的文件来。

“真是敬业啊，不过真遗憾，前不久这里的档案被转移过，留在这里的绝大多数都缺乏价值。也就是说，你拿到的情报已经过时了。”

档案架上果然有很多地方空缺了出来，一个个黑色豁口像是对小偷的无声嘲讽。

“你骗了我？”海东震惊地问士，“你这个混蛋！”

“不那么说，你怎么会帮我解开绳子。”空气的流动声中，士利落地接下海东的再次袭击。要是这点都做不到的话，他这个大修卡的首领还是主动让贤吧。

“趁着天还没亮，药效还没有二次发作赶紧走吧。你总不想在这里做上一整晚，然后因为性丑闻登上报纸头条吧。”

海东沉默了一会，到底还是承认士说的有点道理，捡起之前掉落在地上的手枪和匕首，决定出去后再和这家伙算账。

……

士之所以躲过了一劫，是因为几乎是在吸入外面清凉空气的瞬间，海东就彻底失去了意识。任凭士怎么拍他都醒不过来。

“大首领，这小子是谁啊？”收到信号开车来接应的修卡成员疑惑地问道。

“某个倒霉的小偷。”士帮海东整了下凌乱的衣服，若无其事地答道。

“哦哦。”下属聪明地点了点头。在道上混得久了，就要牢记三条原则，不看不听不说。

海东是在一间公寓的沙发上醒来的。睁开眼的瞬间，感到了宿醉般的头疼。

“醒了？”士拿起相机，自说自话地给他拍了一张照。房间里的光线太差了，拍立得吐出的照片让摄影师自己看着都不甚满意。海东冷冷地看着他，像是一只蛰伏在丛林里的矫捷猎豹。

士被海东盯得一阵凉意，下意识摸了一下自己的颈侧。如果野兽要咬断猎物喉咙的话，应该就在这个位置吧。

海东从上到下将对方打量了一番，很不情愿地得出如下结论，单就外表而言，门矢士确实没什么好挑剔的。很难说在那间仓库里究竟是谁更占便宜。

何况在居民私宅里杀人是犯法的。要是在刚才的庄园里不知不觉把这家伙做掉就好了。

士将相机放在桌上，搬了把椅子在海东身边坐下。

“看够了没？看够了就好好回答问题。”要是之前没有发生过尴尬的事，士大概会表现得更为轻佻些。但在现在的场合下，正经些的举止会更为恰当？于是本来想勾住对方下颌的指节，仅是在木制的茶几上敲了一敲。

“为什么要听你的？”海东毫不客气地问道，仿佛数小时前的暧昧举止全都发生在别人身上。

士不由怀疑这小子是不是又把之前的事忘得一干二净了，毕竟在这类事上，海东可是有证据确凿的前科的。

“你知道上次在酒会你做了什么吗？”此刻提起仓库的事显然不是明智的选择，年轻的黑道首领只得把旧账再往前翻了几页。

“……我做了什么？”海东感到头又开始疼了起来，他真的想不起来了。

“我干嘛要回答你。”士用海东自己的话回击，“如果你好好回答我的问题，我告诉你想知道的事。”

“那要看你问的是什么。”海东不情不愿地让步，艰难地从沙发上撑起身来。

士本来想帮他一把，却被对方无情地推开了。

这家伙的自尊心该有多强，士不由咋舌。虽然海东长得确实可爱，但是要采撷篱笆外的带刺玫瑰总得三思而后行。毕竟再爱好挑战的探险家，也不会喜欢被扎得满手是血的。

“你到底在找什么东西？”

“这是机密，不能告诉你。”

“……”

一上场就碰钉子的情况着实少见。士对自己的耐心并不缺乏信心，此刻也不由得烦躁起来，有种把海东按在沙发里再狠狠操他一顿的欲望。

当然他也就是想想，要是人真的只靠本能行动，而将理性抛掷一旁的话，人就与野兽无甚差别了。

“话说回来，你到底是谁啊，‘乐土’又为什么抓你？”还没等士想好怎么盘问海东，海东忽然反过来问士。药效过去后，海东的思路也变得清晰起来。不管怎么说，恰巧在那个点出现，怎么说都显得可疑。

“门矢士，自由摄影师。”士想都没想说道，撞到海东怀疑的目光，才咳了两声改口，“不过我还有一个副业，大修卡的Decade。”

“少开玩笑了。”海东再一次用枪对准他，在没有药效作用的情况下，他绝对不会再对人掉以轻心了。

他有些意外士居然没有趁他昏迷搜走身上的武器，这家伙也实在自信过头了吧。

“你要是Decade，我就是影月。”

Decade是黑道组织大修卡的首领，影月是干部，也是Decade忠实的副手。

“为什么要当影月那种无趣的大叔啊？”士看上去很是惊讶，“你比影月要可爱多了。”

“你到底是谁？”

“Decade。信不信由你。”

“为什么会出现在那间仓库里。”海东转移到下一个话题，显然还是不相信士作为Decade的身份。

“不知道，大概是因为‘乐土’的高层外表上道貌岸然，其实就是一群性压抑的变态吧。”士说，“衷心感谢你把我从这样的酷刑里解放出来。”

“闭嘴。”想到之前的遭遇，海东莫名有些脸红，“你是怎么被他们抓住的？”

“很普通的手段。放出绑架人质的假消息，不单独前往就撕票之类。”士用轻描淡写的语气说，“到那里才发现被骗了。”

“……人质救回来了吗？”

“都说了是假消息了啊。到那以后才发现那家伙根本就和对方是一伙的——好了，这个话题到底为止，轮到我问你了。”

士生硬地转移话题，显然不想在人质的问题上多谈什么。就算海东心里很在意，此时也只好识趣地不再追问。

只是不论士再问什么，海东都保持缄默，要么就用不带温度的“这是机密”将问题抛还给士。

“……你要和我再做一次吗？”士彻底失去了耐心。审讯不是他的专长，何况海东还接受过反审讯专业训练。

“你刚才说什么？”海东转着手上的枪，挑衅地眯起眼反问道。

“不做就走吧。”士说，“反正你也不会回答我的问题。”

“诶？”这回轮到海东惊讶了，虽然现在他才是手持武器、占据优势的那一个，他却始终觉得士应该不会那么简单放他离开。

“忘了晚上发生的事吧。反正对你来说，应该也不是什么美好的回忆。”士站了起来，绕到沙发的背后，将手搭在海东的肩膀上，“不过对我来说可不一样，我不会忘记的。”

“你在找死吗？”海东用力拍开了他的手，头也不回地向外走去。

“要是觉得寂寞的话，记得再来找我啊。”士向着他的背影喊道，声音里似乎带着笑意。

不会再见面了。海东心想。可事实上，第二天下午，他就再次遇到了门矢士。


	2. 派对

“海东前辈，你的脖子上……”单位里，怜治小声地提醒道。

“……啊，抱歉。”海东慌忙扣上衬衫最上方的扣子。虽然距那件事已经过去两天了，脖颈上的吻痕还是没有消退。早晨过于忙碌，竟忘了掩饰那时留下的暧昧痕迹。

回去时已是次日清晨，和上司请了一天的假后，因为药效的后续，几乎在家里睡了一整天……在“乐土”据点的经历就像一场噩梦一般，还是尽快忘记比较好。

“前辈，什么时候交的女朋友啊，和我们说说呗。”慎好奇地探过脑袋来，“像前辈这样的帅哥，女朋友应该也是难得的美人吧。是事业型的御姐，还是娇俏可爱的职场新秀呢？”

“喂，慎，工作时间就不要八卦啦。”春香拿起厚厚的资料夹砸在了男孩的头上，“要是纯一先生现在过来，听到的话又要说你了。”

“哥哥从国外回来了吗？”海东问道。两个月以来，纯一都在东南亚的岛屿上，连电话都没有和大树打过一个。

稍微有点不开心，明明是亲生兄长，却要通过别人才能知道动向。

“是的，这几天随时可能回来哦。”春香说道，脸上浮现出淡淡的红晕。

或许不该叫春香姐了，改称一声嫂子比较适合。海东心想。哥哥也真是，拖着人家姑娘这么久，也没个明确的表态。

“春香姐，我想问一件事。两周前‘乐土’的酒会上，我到底做了什么？”话一出口，海东却察觉到自己被三名同事略显凝重的眼神注视着。

“前辈，人在喝醉的时候，总会做出一些奇怪的事的。”慎干笑着说，“再说你已经有女朋友了，不如就忘掉那件事吧。”

“不，请告诉我。”海东坚持道，于是在三名同事互相补充的叙述中得知了酒会事件的原本面貌。因为自己长着一张可爱的娃娃脸，被几个闲得发慌的少爷和小姐盯上了。海东不想惹人注目，一杯一杯地被人灌酒，等怜治注意到这里的动向，过来替他解围时，为时已晚。

“喂，站住不要动。别看了，说的就是你。”海东属于喝醉了也不会显现在脸上的类型，说话时模样看上去还挺正经。

“诶，我吗？”穿着黑色西装和品红衬衫的黑道首领疑惑地看着这个莫名叫住自己的漂亮青年，在脑海里搜寻关于对方的记忆。

是一夜情的对象吗？以这样的姿色，自己应该不会轻易忘记才对。

“把手伸出来。”海东有些严肃地说，不自觉带上了些职业中公事公办的意味，类似于面对罪犯时所喊的“举起手来”之类的。

“哦。”因为好奇对方接下来要做什么，士顺从地伸出右手。

海东拿过桌边的一支油性马克笔，握住对方的手，在手心上“刷刷”地写了起来，“这是我的联系方式，记得给我打电话。”

士没忍住，直接笑出声来。其实靠近时闻到对方身上的酒味，他已经大概猜测到这个年轻人已经喝醉了。不过这种搭讪方式还真是直截了当，这年头已经很少见了。

“先生，真是抱歉。”怜治赶紧跑过来拉开海东，“我朋友喝醉了。”

“没事。”士挥了挥没被写字的左手，“记得看好他，这里可有不少虎视眈眈的捕食者。”

摊开手心，是用汉字写就的“海东大树”和一串像是手机号的数字，由于怜治的打断，号码缺了最后的两位。

还真是个有趣的家伙。

以士的地位，要查出海东的身份并不是一件难事。只可惜酒会结束后没多久，他唯一的妹妹，门矢小夜就失踪了。士只得暂且把酒会上遇到有趣的年轻人放在一边，全心全意去调查妹妹的下落。

没想到的是，自己竟然被妹妹和外人联手出卖了。就在他最孤立无援的时候，那个青年又以如许奇特的方式突然出现，虽然表面上看不太出来。其实士内心是被吓了一跳的。

说实话他并不想轻易放开海东。这也是为什么，他会选择在情报部门附近的公园拍照的原因。

说不定能遇到呢，就当是碰运气好了。

“不好意思，我能为你拍张照吗？”虽然最初的目的是偶遇某人，到后来，士反倒对摄影的本职工作认真起来，对路过的年轻女性询问道。本身就是个帅哥，态度又诚恳，不管谈话的对象是谁，都很难拒绝这样的请求吧。

那个女孩看上去还不到二十岁，看上去是附近的大学生，吃吃地笑着，有些害羞地点了点头。

按下快门的瞬间，士瞥到穿着常服的海东正站在不远处的台阶上看他，不知为何，他忽然有一种类似于被捉奸的错觉。

“这张照片送你。”他将相片递给了路过的女孩，光影和人物神态都把握得相当不错。

“送我？真的可以吗？”女孩惊讶地问道。

“当然，照片就是留给能珍惜它的人。”士笑了笑说。只要大修卡不倒闭，他就不用担心经济上的问题。

海东在原地犹豫了一会，最终还是决定离开。

“怎么，海东，找我有事吗？”穿着烟灰色风衣和黑色皮靴的摄影师叫住他。

这家伙的衣品倒是出乎意料地不错。身材好的话，大概穿什么都好看吧？海东被忽然转过的念头吓了一跳。真是，自己到底在想什么乱七八糟的啊。

“这句话应该我问你才对。”他冷淡地回道，“鬼鬼祟祟地在别人工作的地方旁边晃悠，你有什么事吗？门矢士。”

“没事就不能来见你了吗？”士下意识接道，大概是说错话了吧，因为海东转身就要走。

“……其实十四根本就没叫你调查乐土的情报，根本就是你在私自行动吧。”

海东停住脚步，转过身来。虽然对方的脸上读不出表情，士却知道自己猜对了。

就算是情报部门的王牌警员，也没有大半夜一个人行动的道理吧。

“为什么那么在意‘乐土’的事？”

“……关你什么事啊。”

“如果我能帮助你呢？”

“我先申明一点，同样的当我不会上第二次。要是你耍什么花招的话，我可绝对不会对你手下留情。”

“行，我知道了。”士并没怎么把海东的威胁放在心上。

自己还能完好无损的站在这里，就说明海东已经手下留情了吧。还真是个言行不一的别扭家伙啊。

海东不知道自己为什么要答应和士约会。话说回来，根本就不是约会，而是任务吧。莫名其妙就要扮演那家伙的恋人，这感觉还真是令人不爽啊。

“又要穿西装吗？”海东想起上次参加酒会时被迫套上正装的惨剧。说到底，他还是讨厌被拘束的感觉。虽然警员需要穿制服，但那是工作，又是另外一回事了。

“不用，这次没那么正式，就是私人的聚会罢了。那边的主人还挺有个性的——换句话说，就是很奇怪啦。要是穿得太正式的话说不定还会被对方责备。”士从柜子的底部翻出一张被揉皱的请柬来，“啊，找到了。”

“你的东西也太乱了吧，为什么不好好整理一下啊？”海东的语气听上去有些嫌弃。

“不知道，这就是单身男人的常态吧。”士打量了一下自己的房间，“我觉得还好，也没有很乱吧，完全能找到需要的东西。”

士的房间在同龄青年中算是中下水准，桌上和架子上的东西自然是乱堆的。乱归乱，倒也不脏就是了。以海东的标准来看，却是完全不够瞧。

“那么在意的话，你倒是帮我收拾啊。”

“你想得美——既然能参加上流社会的酒会，家境也不差吧，干嘛要住在这种市中心的狭窄公寓里？”海东放弃了对士的说教，转而问了另一个关心的问题。虽然士表现得很随性，但如果把对方想象成被一群佣人围着的大少爷的话，似乎也不会感觉到违和。

还真是个有着奇异特质的男人。

“这点面积对于生活来说刚刚好啊。空间太大的话，对于无法充分利用的房间会很头疼的吧——现在这种天气，还把衬衫扣得那么好，你到底是从哪个时代生活的好青年啊。”

“……你以为是谁害的？”海东漂亮的眼睛瞪着他。

“哦，抱歉，现在还没有消掉吗？”士倒是真的忘了，翻开海东的衣领用修长的指节在吻痕的位置蹭了一下，“不过到那边你完全可以露出来，我们是恋人，适当地宣布所有权可以提高可信度。”

“……门矢士。”海东沉默了一会，忽然咬牙叫道。

“不对，哪有恋人直呼对方全名的。”士认真思考着，忽略了海东几乎可以凝聚成形的怒气，“要不就叫阿士吧，不会很亲昵，但是也不容易露陷。”

“Tsu-ka-sa桑？”尽职的警员一时放下了私仇，下意识跟着他念道。

“对，就是这种感觉没错——”

他们要去的是市郊的一间独立别墅，看到士叫来的豪华黑色轿车，海东再一次怀疑起士的身份。

这家伙到底是何方神圣啊？莫非真的如他所说，是大修卡的首领Decade不成？

不，不太可能。海东否认了自己的判断，Decade的话，应该再老成一点，干练一点，怎么说都应该有个三四十岁，不可能是士这样的毛头小子。

至于门矢士，应该就是个花花公子吧，和“乐土”酒会上灌他酒的闲人少爷也没啥区别。

“在想什么？”

“没什么。”

海东含蓄地笑了一下，士却看得有些怔愣。

真好啊，能露出这样毫无顾虑的笑容。就算后来当了警员，这家伙从小也应该是幸福长大的吧。

“士少爷，目的地到了。”穿着黑色制服、戴着白色手套的司机对士说道。海东这才留意到司机其实是个相当特别的人。虽然外表上看就是个五官端正的普通大叔，但说话时那种威严气度却是无法忽略的。

“海东，走了。”

“抱歉，我……”听到士的催促，海东才匆匆跟了上去，忍不住回头看了一眼，轿车却已经开远了。

这就是警察的直觉吗，士如是想道。不过海东对自己还真是没什么防备啊，心里在意也不知道掩饰，总觉得有点可爱。

一间白色的独立别墅静静伫立在山野间，就是屋主的居所了。

“这个地方很偏僻啊。”海东感叹道。虽然风景幽静，但要是真出了什么事的话，救援也不能在第一时间赶到就是了。

“都说了房主是个怪人嘛。”士说，忽然停住脚步，“Diend，你应该知道‘乐土’实际上是怎么样的吧。”

海东点了点头。表面上是宣扬自由幸福的和平组织，暗地里却和暴力、毒品、淫乱的犯罪勾当扯不开关系。他要寻找的正是“乐土”的犯罪证据。

“这次很可能会遇到危险……”

“放心，你已经被纳入警察海东大树的保护之下。”海东笑了笑，拍了下士的肩膀。

喂，上次在酒会被灌醉还随便跟陌生男人搭讪的到底是谁啊。

“门矢先生，没想到您真的会来，真是蓬荜生辉啊。”房屋的主人，穿着卡其色长袖上衣和破洞牛仔裤的年轻人开了门，约莫二十岁出头的年纪，身材高大，五官立体而深邃，看上去像是西方人，日语却出乎意料地不错。据说是日法混血的现代派画家。

“这位是？”年轻人注意到了海东，颇感兴趣地问道，“和上个月见到的那位差得有点远啊，但是似乎更加可爱了。”

海东忍不住笑出声来。据说西方人说话直白，但这位，直接得也太过头了吧。

这么耿直的家伙，真的是“乐土”的骨干成员吗？

“是啊，这月份的恋人。”士倒也不觉得尴尬，在海东的脸颊上亲了一下。

“不对，你们之间完全没有恋人的感觉。”修摇了摇头，“别说一个月了，就连一个星期的感觉也没有。”

随即递给海东一张花哨的名片，“如果门矢先生厌倦你的话，随时来找我哦。”

海东愣了一下，下意识看了士一眼。

“他不需要。”士替海东接过名片，眼神中带着些许挑衅意味。

“干嘛要浪费时间在争风吃醋上呢。及时行乐才是正事啊。” 修忽然笑了起来，稍稍侧过身去，做了一个欢迎的姿势，“不能让其他客人久等啊。”

宽敞的起居厅里，确实已经有不少客人落座，大多都是和修一样打扮时尚的前卫青年。从这些家伙嘴里真的能套出“乐土”的情报吗？海东不由开始怀疑。

“不好意思，我去趟卫生间。”在客人无聊的夸夸其谈中，海东找了个理由溜了出去。

既然是“乐土”骨干，房间里总不会一无所获的吧。希望正如士所说的那样，能找到那批被转移的文件。

书房里没有，那么应该是在主人的卧室里。

艺术家总给人乱糟糟的印象，修的房间却意外得干净。无论是衣柜，还是储物架，东西都摆放得分外整齐。据说修讨厌别人动自己的私人物品，佣人除了在厨房帮工，几乎从未上过二楼。东西只可能是他自己整理的。

阿士，看来你还得多跟人家学学。

海东很快在架子上找到了自己需要的东西。

脚步声忽然从门外传来，听声音不是一个人，而是两个。

海东躲进了衣柜里。

“啊啦，修还真是讨厌……还没到房间就急色地对人家上下其手……”一个甜腻的声音响起，或许是客人中的某个漂亮少年。

“……怎么啦，一直盯着那边的架子看？”声音停顿了一下，问道。

海东不由一阵紧张，自己应该把架子上的东西全部放回原位了吧。

“没什么。”修说，抱住少年开始亲了起来，当然画面是海东根据听到的声音想象的。

“嗯……啊……”少年娇喘起来，“再多……再多抚摸人家那里……”

为什么要在这里听这出活春宫啊？海东烦躁地想。要是他未经性事也就算了，可是不久之前，他还被士压在黑暗的仓库里亵玩过。耳边的声音调动着他的感官兴奋起来，似乎被压着的人变成了他自己，而士的手在他的身上肆意游走……

脸上被士亲到的地方开始发烫起来，明明不是恋人，都被别人看出来了，干嘛还要做这种拙劣的戏码啊，那家伙也太随便了吧。

少年喘息得更厉害了，俯在他身上的修也开始发出低喘。

如果士也在这里的话，海东想道。不对，不应该这样想……可是无论如何抑制，他的脑海里还是不受控制浮现出士和他一起被困在狭小衣柜中的情景。

室内传来淫靡的水声。

同样是在漆黑的环境下，耳边的声音逐渐和那天晚上重叠，身体开始燥热起来，实在是太糟糕了。

海东将不自觉移至身下的手收回，要是在这里自慰的话，一定会被发现吧。

想一想其他的事，春香姐说，哥哥马上就要从国外回来了。他在东南亚还好吗？那里光线灼人，去的时候又是夏季，不知道有没有晒黑。

想到哥哥的事，海东的心境才逐渐平复下来。情欲的折磨似乎没那么难熬了。

“话说回来，那个男人，门矢士对吧？”在性交的间隙里，那个有着甜腻声音的少年忽然说道，“样貌还真是不错呢。”

听到士的名字被提及，海东不由自主地竖起耳朵。

“怎么，在和我做的时候还念着其他男人吗？” 修用力拍了一下少年的臀部，少年“哎哟”一声叫了起来。

“哈……嗯……修，说真的。如果我去诱惑他的话，胜算会有多少呢？今天陪在他旁边的那个漂亮青年并不是他的恋人吧。”

“嗯……不好说吧。别看那家伙现在身边的伴侣一个接一个的，据说以前还挺专情的，前年还和一个照相馆的女孩到了谈婚论嫁的地步，不知道为什么，后来就没有下文了。”

“什么嘛，这家伙喜欢的原来还是女人嘛，亏我还对他抱有期待呢……”

少年絮絮叨叨地抱怨着，海东却再也没有听下去的心情了。甚至连被耍的怒意还来不及产生，就像被浸入凉水中一下子整个人冷了下来。

什么嘛，原来自己这么快就对一个陌生人动心了。只是动心得早，受伤害也早就是了。

海东不记得修和少年是什么时候离开的，明明任务进行得很顺利，却完全开心不起来。

起居厅里烟雾缭绕，到处是白花花的耸动的肉体。刚才还人模狗样的客人，居然玩起了群P的游戏。大概这才是“乐土”的本色。

海东厌恶地踢开了一个想把手伸进他的内裤里的家伙，那人抽搐着倒在地上，面色青白，眼圈凹陷，一副嗑药嗑多了的颓丧模样。

“你再不出来，我真的要报警了。”士站在门外抽着烟等他，“说好了要保护我的呢，警察先生？”

海东笑了笑。不知为何，看到士完好无损的模样，他反倒松了一口气。

要是士和那群家伙同流合污的话……算了，还是不要想了。他怕自己受不了这样的刺激。

“你以前来过这里吗？”他还是在意修说的上个月见过士的事。

“怎么可能，要不为了你。我绝对不会来这种乱七八糟的派对。”士用厌弃的语气说道，“虽然我确实不是一个好人，但也不要把我想得太堕落啊——对了，东西找到了吗？”

海东点了下头。

“意外的话少啊。难道是被欺负了？” 士有些担心，说着就要拿手去触碰海东的脸。

“少套近乎了。”海东抓住他的手，直视着他，“你骗了我一次，现在又帮了我，我们已经两清了。”

“互不相欠后，不是正好可以重新开始吗？”士想都没想回道。脸皮不够厚，又怎么能胜任大修卡的首领呢？

“先把你过去的桃花债算清再说，比如从前的未婚妻什么的……”说到这里，海东差点没咬到自己的舌头，天呐，自己在说什么。这不就相当于不打自招了吗？

“你别误会……”他赶紧补充道，就算态度诚恳，似乎还是越抹越黑了。

“我知道了。”士按捺住笑意，将海东的手攥在自己的手心里，“要不我给你写个联系方式吧。”

结果说到“联系方式”的时候，士还是忍不住笑了，被海东狠狠地瞪了一眼。


End file.
